The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 11
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 11: Hunter vs. Andrew "Why is Hunter paired up against a water elemental?!", Aaron asked. "They're his one weakness!" Andrew stood at 5'8", with blue eyes and light brown hair. He wore a suit with a cloak, all of which was entirely blue. Andrew spoke with a British accent, which was weird considering that the world had no Britain. "Daniel was too easy, huh?", Andrew asked Hunter. "Let's see you try and beat me!" 11: HUNTER VS. ANDREW The judge blew his whistle for the fight to start. "Tidal Wave!", Andrew shouted. Suddenly, a large amount of water was sent Hunter's way. Hunter tried to use Flamethrower to evaporate the water, but only evaporated a small amount before he was swept away. "Oh God, I have to fight him next, don't I?", Aaron asked unenthusiastically before being slapped in the back of the head by Amy. Hunter was about to be swept out of the arena. He thought about it, and was forced to use it. "Hellfire Flamethrower!", Hunter shouted as a blue Flamethrower came out of his hands. While it was immediately washed out, it was proof positive that Hunter knew how to control two of the three types of fire. "He can control regular fire and hellfire...", Aaron said, "...but can he control colorless fire?" Aaron didn't get to see that question answered though. "Water Tornado!", Andrew shouted as the Tidal Wave swirled into the shape of a tornado, carrying Hunter several meters into the air. The Water Tornado quickly dissipated once Hunter was over the wall, leaving Hunter to fall. However, Hunter grabbed onto the wall and slowly pulled himself up as Andrew started to walk away, believing he'd won. Hunter positioned his feet onto the wall and positioned his hand beneath his mouth, as if blowing a kiss. Hunter's hair started to glow all colors. "The fire that can't be seen...", Hunter said, causing Andrew to turn around in confusion, "...can't be stopped. Colorless Flamethrower!" A giant wave of invisible fire went towards Andrew. Since Andrew couldn't see it, he didn't know when to block with water until the fire evaporated on his body. "Even colorless fire doesn't work?!", Hunter asked in shock. "That move never fails!" Andrew splashed Hunter in the face with water, causing Hunter to fall and land flat on his back outside of the arena. The judge blew his whistle announcing that Andrew had won. Andrew turned back around and walked out of the arena. A girl ran to him with a clipboard. "You did great!", she said, hugging him. "Not now, Alice.", Andrew said, shoving her off. "Next, I've got to fight him." He pointed towards Aaron. "He's not going to take me lightly, since I just defeated his friend." Andrew then walked off as Alice looked at Aaron. Alice was 5'2", with light blue eyes, dark blue hair, and had a pale face with flushed cheeks, which were growing a brighter shade of red with each passing second. She wore a light blue blouse and dark blue leggings underneath them. Like Andrew, she spoke with a British accent. She turned toward Andrew, only to find that he had walked off without her. "Wait, Andrew!", she shouted as she ran to catch up with him. ~*~*~*~* Aaron and Amy walked out and walked toward Hunter, who was still on the ground. "You OK?", Amy asked as she leaned over him. "I was until I had to smell your breath.", Hunter said. "You little shit!", Amy shouted as she hit him in the gut. Hunter simply laughed. "You never change.", he said. ~*~*~*~* The other two fights had been decided. Derick had won his fight, and an earth elemental had won his fight. "Now folks," the announcer shouted, "that does it for Round 2! Come back tomorrow to see who wins their fights tomorrow, in Round 3!" ~*~*~*~* Aaron and Amy had returned to their room in the Carrollton Hotel, while Hunter had returned to his but was visiting theirs for the food from Lyle's pizza restaurant. "I didn't know there was so much to do in an off-town!", Hunter said with excitement. "There's even a movie theater! I wanna go see the Law and Order: Archer District movie!" "Yeah, yeah, good for you...", Aaron said as he was watching the television. On the TV screen there was live footage of a crash on the World Road on Sky Village, a floating island where the Archer-Kiowa District border is located. An oil truck tipped over and was spilling oil into the Great Ocean at an alarming rate. It was taking several cranes a long time to remove the truck, and it would take a long while to clean up the oil in the Great Ocean. Residents in the various mansions were advised against swimming in their pools until the oil spill was completely cleaned up, as their pools pumped water from and back into the Great Ocean. Next, there was hours-old footage of the Kiowa District Governor talking about the spill, as the Great Ocean was on the Kiowa District side of Sky Village. He then said that he hoped the oil did not flow into rivers that flow from the Great Ocean, since they flow into off-towns such as the town of Eel River, named after the river that flows through it. ~*~*~*~* The next day, Round 3 started. "Welcome, folks, to the third round of the Tournament of the Elementals!", the announcer shouted. "Our first fight features Aaron the lightning elemental fighting Andrew the water elemental!" "Kick his ass, Andrew!", Alice shouted from the audience. "Bash his skull in, Aaron!", Amy shouted from the other end of the arena. "Believe me, I will.", Andrew and Aaron both said as they turned toward each other. The judge blew his whistle for the fight to start. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff